


The Blossoms of Love (I Don't Even Like Flowers)

by ashthefab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff and Angst, M/M, self-deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthefab/pseuds/ashthefab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in my garden forever." (Alfred Lord Tennyson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

The first time Malfoy thought of him, it was in bitter irritation.  
_Potter. Perfect, pretty, popular Potter._  
He had offered his friendship to the boy who lived, and that boy who lived had declined. It was a blow to not only his ego, but to his self-esteem too.  
_If he wasn't good enough for the famous boy who lived, he could never be good for anyone._  
This was what he believed. This was what his father had told him. That was what he started drumming into his mind every day, every time he saw Potter pass him in the halls.  
_Not good enough._  
He saw Potter laughing with the weasel and the mudblood.  
_Not good enough._  
He saw Potter getting private conferences with the headmaster himself.  
_Not good enough._  
He could practically feel the judgement coming off in thick, hot waves. From Potter, from the weasel, from the mudblood, from everyone.  
_Never good enough._


	2. Jealousy

The second time Malfoy thought of him, it was in contemplation.  
 _Why does everyone love Potter?_  
Teachers usually went relatively easy on him, if you didn't count Snape and McGonagall. They never called on him in class, while they seemed to call on Malfoy just to catch him in the act of slacking.  
 _Why did they pretend to not notice Potter's slacking?_  
All of the students Loved Potter. They all would crowd around him after class, eagerly asking him about his life back in the muggle world. They would badger poor, pathetic Potter day in and day out about this and that: about his close encounter with Voldemort, about his parents, about his Quidditch games, even about the latest essay designated as homework.  
 _Why did everyone love Potter for doing absolutely nothing?_  
Malfoy was not jealous. No, he was not jealous of the perfect, popular Potter. He just wished people loved him that much too.  
 _He was just a little lonely._


	3. Pity

The third time Malfoy thought of Potter, it was in sadness.  
 _As strange as it sounded coming from his lips, Potter deserved better._  
He was painfully thin at the beginning of every school year. His glasses were almost always taped together, although Granger would fix them by the end of the week. His skin was pale, pale enough to match the parchment Malfoy would write his essays on, and his eyes were ringed with purple bags.  
 _He looked exactly the opposite of what you would expect after a summer off._  
Malfoy had heard rumors before, of the muggles Potter lived with being particularly nasty, but none of them came close to the physical evidence.  
 _Potter deserved better than to be treated like shit._  
Malfoy truly believed this. No one, whether it was a pureblood or a muggleborn, deserved to be abused in any way, whether it was big or small actions.  
 _For once, they had something in common._  
Malfoy knew just as well as Potter what it felt like.


	4. Curiosity

The fourth time Malfoy thought of Potter, it was in vague interest.  
 _What did Potter do in his spare time?_  
It was a strange thought that came rushing into his mind one night, and definitely an unexpected one.  
 _He was a person too._  
Everyone idolized Potter. After all, he was the boy who lived. He was the one who had singlehandedly reduced Voldemort to almost nothing several times by now. But, Malfoy realized, he didn't know what Potter liked, as a normal person.  
 _Everyone has two sides, and he's only seen Potter's heroic side._  
What was Potter's relaxed side like? Did he play chess, did he read, did he draw? Malfoy was gradually realizing he really knew nothing about the boy who lived.  
 _They might even be more alike than he thought._ _ ****_


	5. Lust

The fifth time Malfoy thought of Potter, it was in desire.  
 _Potter was pretty._  
What? Where did that come from? But Malfoy couldn't help but let his eyes roam over Potter's face and body every time he passed.  
 _Potter was more than just pretty - he was sinful._  
This was wrong of him, but Malfoy couldn't help himself. Sparkling green eyes, tousled black hair, and a strong, wiry build acquired from quidditch - he couldn't rip his eyes away.  
 _Father would kill him if he knew._  
For once, Malfoy didn't care what his father thought. He only wished for his shameful desires, all his fantasies involving Potter, to come true. He wished he wasn't so isolated, he wished he wasn't in the most hated house in Hogwarts, and he wished he could get away from his father, but most of all, he wished for Potter.  
 _How did hate ever turn to this?_


	6. Love

The sixth time Draco thought of Harry, it was in affection.  
 _He loved Harry so much it physically hurt._  
It had been months upon months, year upon years, before he was finally able to convince himself to do something about his feelings. But before he could say anything, Harry had come to him.  
 _He would move mountains for Harry._  
He remembers the day it happened clearer than anything else in his life. It was a confrontation between the two of them, and had ended up with what Draco had been dreaming of for a long time.  
 _He would take a killing curse for Harry._  
Draco was drunk on Harry. He couldn't get enough of his laugh, his jokingly arrogant personality, his silent support, his honeyed kisses.  
 _He would do anything for Harry._  
Now that he had Harry, his Harry, he was never letting go.  
 _Draco was in love._


End file.
